XSquad
by Akinori
Summary: They are the best and the brightest, they are undefeated in their division. But when the head masters daughter is kidnapped and held for ransom, will they come to her aid.
1. WW2

March 5th,2014, 11:43 pm.  
  
"E.T.A, 3 minutes guys," I yelled over the noise of the engines, "lock and load! When we hit the ground, reform in the woods near the farm house!" I looked down the row of men and women, some looked scared, others were fairly at ease considering where we were going, Normandy, behind enemy lines; deep behind enemy lines. Now I know what you are thinking, World War 2, yeah right WW2, in 2014, learn your history. I am part of a paintball team, a squad leader actually. The row of people, they're my squad. We play paintball for St. John's Northwestern Military Academy. The matches we play are called scenario games. We are given an objective and we complete a mission. We get points according to time, execution and "kills". Tonight we had one primary, and one secondary objective. The primary was a bridge that the "Germans" were using to re-supply a base. The secondary was the base. I took a second to check my own gear. We actually weren't caring much; all I had was my gun, An Armotech WG65 A2 Elite with a, laser sight, scope and silencer. I also had my sidearm, a Zeus G2, 3 grenades, a map, a compass, some ammo and a Snickers bar. Every one in my squad had basically the same things, with the exception of the guns. Everyone cared their personal gun, most carried some version on the WG65, and one person had a WG75 N. I took a glace at the timer, 1 minute till we were over the drop sight, figuratively speaking of course. We weren't really going to drop in, we were in a mock up of a plane, we would jump out the door, go down a zip line, hit the ground, and go. I motioned for my squad to stand up and get ready. Again, I looked at the timer,30 seconds, then 10 seconds, 9.8.7.6.that is when it happened, I heard an explosion followed by another and another. The plane shook violently and started to fill with smoke. Another explosion sent Angel flying. She hit the wall and slumped to the floor. Just then a green light flashed on, the signal to jump. "Go, Go, Go!" I shouted. No one hesitated, five troops were out the door in about 1.5 seconds, Angel was still slumped on the floor. I grabbed her H-handle and pushed her out the door, following close behind my self. She hit the ground really hard and slid about 10 feet. I was going to pay for that. A few seconds later my feet touched the ground, I unhooked and took a look around. We were in a small field about 100 yards long and about 75 wide. There were two problems the first was we were alone, the entire company should be here. Also we weren't in the drop zone. There should have been a farm house on the side of the field, there wasn't. The good news was there was also no enemy, at least not yet. I took the map and compass out of my pocket and tossed them to Spot. "Figure out where we are" I said to her, as I went to check on Angel. I had a feeling I already new what was going on, but I needed to be sure. She was lying on her face exactly where I had left her. I unhooked her from the zip line and rolled her over. She had a cut on her forehead, probably from hitting the wall, and scratch marks on her cheeks and hands; probably from the impact with the ground. I was really going to pay for this. I started working on the gash on her forehead. It was pretty deep, needed stitches but all I could do was clean it, and cover it with gauze. The scratches weren't bad so I just cleaned them. About half way through she came to, looked up at me and smiled. You won't be smiling the next time she looks in a mirror I thought to my self. "How do you feel" I asked "Like I just got thrown out of a plane. What happened?"  
"We got hit by anti-aircraft fire," I told her "you got thrown against the wall." I decided to skip the part about throwing her out of the plane, for my own health and safety. I quickly looked her over to check for any more major injuries but found nothing. "You feel up to fighting?" I asked, a tone of concern in my voice. "Don't worry about me." she said "But I have to worry about you, you're." "Ecks," she interrupted (that's me by the way, Ecks) "I am a soldier here and your girlfriend every where else." With that she got up, kissed me and joined the rest of the squad. She was right of course, but I was not going to admit it. I ran over to Spot hoping for good news, but the look she was giving me said other wise, we were way off. "How far?" I asked. I really didn't want to know but I needed to "Two miles from the drop point, another one and a half to the target." She replied. I turned to Tweak; he was the radio operator and had been trying to locate the other squads. "Please tell me you have good news." I said almost begging. "Wish I could," he started "Armor's toast, didn't even make it off the plane. Bravo dropped right on the base, got wasted, did some damage, not enough to take it out." Listening to Tweak took some getting used to. He doesn't have a speech problem but he never used full sentences when we were playing. At school he was fine but here. "And Charlie?" I asked "About two miles from here, scattered, complete madness." he trailed off. He was leaving something out. "And" "No leader. Knocked out before they jumped, they left him." This is not what I needed right now. What I needed right now was a nap and my girl in my arms, not this. "Tell them to get to the original drop point, and tell them to stay out of sight."  
Five minutes later we were heading to the drop point ourselves.  
We made good time, and within a half an hour we were a quarter mile from the drop zone. In front of us was a farm house, on each side of it was 300 yards of open field, too much to go around and too risky to take a whole squad up to it. Two of us would have to go and check it out. Maybe we could use it as a temporary base.  
I decided to take Angle. I knew I should have taken some one that wasn't injured but I also knew that if I didn't take her she would be whining all week. I only took my gun, a few clips, a grenade, and a flare. I reached in to my pack and pulled out my throat mike and hooked it to my radio. Now I would just have to whisper and every one could hear me. Angel did the same. Moving fast and keeping as low as possible we made our way to the house. Once there we did a quick survey of the outside of the house and found nothing. I went to the first window and looked in. The window was broken and there was no glass left. The room was empty with an opening at the other end where a door had once been. I went to the next and did the same only this time I saw something. At first I didn't see it but as I was turning around I caught some movement in the corner. I motioned for Angel to take a look too. She saw the same thing, a small gray lump moving a little bit. "What do we do?" She asked. I looked to my left. There I saw what I was looking for, a door that led right to that room. "Go to that door and wait for my signal. Don't shoot unless I do." She headed for the door as I went back to the first window that I had looked into. I jumped and pulled my self into the window, landed almost silently and moved to what was left of the door. I could hear a person moving around in side and what sounded like.crying. "Ok move in slowly" I whispered. I moved into the room, turned on my laser and put it right on the lump. Angel was about five feet to my right. "Please." came a voice from the shadows "please don't hurt me." Angel took out her flashlight and shined it in to the corner. My jaw would have hit the floor it my mask hadn't caught it. Sitting in the corner was a girl about 17 years old, her eyes were full of tears, there was a large bruise on her forehead and her cheek was covered in blood. And to top it all off she did not have a mask, she was a civilian. My jaw was now doing push ups. The next fifteen minutes were complete madness. We radioed Charley squad and rerouted them to this house. We then radioed the HQ to find out what to do with the girl. They told us to give her a mask and act as if she was a hostage we had rescued. While Angel talked to the girl, I patched her up. Her name was Natalie; she had run away from home and found this house. She said her parents were too controlling and they never let her do any thing that she wanted to do. They were also going to send her to a boarding school. When we told her who we were and what we were doing she got really excited, she finally got to do something she had always wanted. About 10 minutes later charley squad showed up and we moved out. I gave Natalie my side arm and a mask and told her to stay with Angel. I had Kamikaze take point and we moved to our first target. When we were with in 100 yards of the bridge on the bank of the river, I stopped every one and weighed the options. There were only four guards, we could take them easily. But then we risk the base hearing the commotion and sending more troops. Witch we didn't need.or did we? I had a loose outline for a plan but for this to work we would need a lot of skill and a whole lot of luck, but we just might be able to pull it off. The first thing that I did was send two people from Charlie down the river with the charges and the detonator. They would wait for my signal and blow the bridge. Next we headed for the base. I took us as close as I could with out being seen. From my position I could see almost the whole base. It resembled something strait out of M.A.S.H., right down to the tents and the jeeps. I counted about 30 guys in the camp give or take. For 10 minutes we sat there watching and waiting. When the two guys form Charlie finally reported in, the rest of us were getting restless. "Ok, the charges are set." I heard in my ear. "Good," I whispered "hold there." Now came the interesting part. I had Angel, Natalie, and Spot stay with me, the rest of the squad I told to wait until they heard the explosion. Then when the guys in the camp run to the bridge, they were to set up on the side of the road to stall their return. They nodded and we left them, skirting the edge of the camp until we were behind it. Everything was set. "Ok blow it." I said in to my radio. This is where the luck came in. The coordinators had spared no expense to make he plane ride as realistic as possible; I hoped the bridge was the same. If I was right. BOOM!!! The ground shook and a fire ball rose into the air to my left. Just what I was hopping for. For a few seconds we waited. The pandemonium that followed was great, people running in all directions, no one was in control. After about 30 seconds things settled down and a large group about 25 people went running for the bridge. Perfect, now all we had to do was drop a few satchel charges and get out. Spot, Angel Natalie, and myself ran to the first tent, the rest of the company started to set the ambush on the road. When the charges went off the whole camp that had just left would be coming back and we would be waiting. I heaved the satchel charge under the tent, two more left. I looked around quick, and noticed a tent that sort of looked like an armory, and a barracks, the sings above the doors confirmed it. I ran for the Armory as Angel headed for the barracks, Spot by her side, Natalie stayed with me. "Don't leave my side." I told her. We got to the armory about 5 second later and wasted no time getting the next satchel ready. I connected the detonator wires and set it to remote detonation. I looked over at Angel; she had already finished with hers and was heading to the ambush. I heaved my charge under the flap of the tent, stood up and looked down the barrel of my side arm. I dropped to my knee and brought my gun up, training the laser on Natalie's forehead. She pulled the trigger, but she was no longer aiming at me, she was aiming behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw a guy standing there, wiping the paint from his eyes. This was not good. There were still people in the camp and the noise of the gun would bring them here, fast. You know, there are times in your life that you are wrong, there are also times that you are right. Then there are the times that you are right and you really don't want to be. This was one of those times. I grabbed on to Natalie, headed towards the ambush, and made it there in record time. After a few seconds to find Angel and told her the bad news. "Just great, what do we do now?" My response was simple "run." That was all we could do, the people at the camp would have radioed the people at the bridge already, and they would be heading back to the camp. We would end up being surrounded and destroyed. I grabbed my map and checked it; the extraction point was a mile south of here. The whole way there was open, no trees once we got past the camp. "All, follow one, spread formation, weapons free." I said In laminas terms I had just told then to follow me in a formation about 50ft wide and shoot at anything. I move on the out skirts of the camp took a few shots at the people that were still there, about ten of them. They wouldn't follow us until the rest of the camp was there, I hoped. I guest that would be about 30 second still, so we had some time. I started counting down in my head. I had a bit of a surprise for them when they got there. We pasted the camp and headed south. I stopped about 50 yards from the camp and turned around. "Angel, keep going, I'll catch up." She nodded and kept up the pace. I looked at the camp again, they were about 20 feet form the entrance for the camp, they were not moving as fast as I thought they would. I reached in to my pocket and pulled out the detonator. They entered the camp and all stopped in the middle of the camp, as the commander briefed them as to what they were to do. Oh. this was too perfect I decided to let him have his glory moment before I blew up the camp. As I waited I felt something brush against my shoulder. I spun around and came face to face with Natalie. "Why aren't you with the rest of the squad?" "You told me not to leave your side." She had me there. I turned back to the camp and watched as the commander finished his speech. "Ok guys, let's go get those punks!" He yelled, as I thumbed the detonator The camp exploded in the commander's face. Isn't irony great? Lucky for him there was no debris, just noise, paint and fire balls that flew in to the sky. Most people got covered in paint. They were out, but about 10 remained that had been shielded by other people or buildings. I couldn't help but laugh as I radioed the rest of the group. "Hey Angel, can you sent back three more people, and send the rest to the extraction point? We need to do a quick mop up." "Ok" was the only response. I ran towards a fallen tree that would give me a better view of the camp, I glanced over my shoulder to be sure the Natalie was still behind me. I started to turn my head back to the front when it hit me, really hard, in fact it felt like a baseball bat. It sent me sprawling on my back. As I lay there I looked up at my assailant, a tree branch. Now I felt like an idiot. Natalie was kneeling next to me. "Are you ok?" "Oh, yeah fine." I said as I sat up. "That never happened, ok?" "Right." She said stifling a laugh. We made it to the log with out any further incidents and waited. "So" I started "how do you like paintball so far?" "Well, I really don't know. I mean so far I have only seen one shot fired, and that was me. All we seem to do is sneak around. There is not much action." "Just wait, when angel gets here, then the action starts!" The mop up took less than five minutes, but Natalie still got the action she wanted. She even scored two kill. Once we finished we made our way to the extraction point. We made it to the extraction point and were met there by military trucks, which took us to the HQ. There they only told us that we had won, we would find out the rest of the details tomorrow, witch was really today, it was three in the morning. "Man, did you guys see the way I dove over that bunker and nailed that guy? Wow, and that guy that I picked off with a single shot?" raved Toland. Maybe he didn't know or maybe he just didn't notice that no one was paying attention to him. "Have you ever seen a game like that?" he continued. His answer came flying across the bus in the form of a pod, which missed him as he moved out of the way. The other seven responses came by air delivery, as well, but none of those missed. These were followed by "SHUT UP!" and "put a sock in it!" and some other phrases that I can't write because they would be censored anyway. 


	2. The team

Ch 1 1/2 Well I guess this is as good a time as any to tell you about myself and the team I play for. My name is Patrick, but my team calls me Ecks. I play paintball for St. Johns Northwestern Military Academy. Our school is broken up into seven companies. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot, and Golf. I am in Echo Company along with the other forty members of the team. We call the team EC40, short for Echo Company 40. Each company does something for the school. We play paintball. Our company is broken up into seven squads. Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, and Delta are the main attack groups. Fox squad takes care of base defense and Golf squad are the medics. There is also an HQ squad that exists only when we are playing, the rest of the time they were part of the other six squads. Alpha squad is the special forces, you know, the ones that sneak around and take out buildings and "terrorists". Bravo is the infantry, the grunts. There only job is to shoot at any thing that moves. Charlie is the sniper/scout squad they gather intel and shoot people from along ways away. Delta is may favorite they are the armor, like tanks. We had two tanks and an assault jeep, all very useful. If I have time I will tell you about them later. I am in charge of Alpha squad; we are the ones that are always right in the middle of the action. My team is made up of six people, not including myself. The first is Angel. Angel's real name is Jess. She is also my girlfriend and the point guard. When we move she is always at the front of the group watching for anything that could be trouble and she is amazing. She can pick out people that are wearing full camo 100 feet away. She can hear a pin drop in the woods. And she's a great kisser. (Trust me, I speak from experience.) The second is Bree, we call her Aimz. She is 16 and boy is she small. I think she weights 85 pounds, and that includes the 15 pounds of equipment she carries. Ok, so maybe that is a bit of an exaggeration, but not much. What she lacks in size she more than makes up for in skill and determination. Then there is Toland, he is the radio operator, Tweak. He is not your average person. First of all he is a bit hyper, he makes Chihuahua look clam. He's good at what he does though. He is also a bit chunky, not overweight but still large. He clamed he was big boned. But I know the real story. He was born with a disease that I can't remember or even pronounce. What is dose is turn everything he eats directly in to fat, rather than burning it right away, and storing a little, like our bodies do. The result is he gets fat. He really works hard to keep it under control. I have found him on a tread mill at 12:00 at night running. That was when I found out about it, he made me promise not to tell the rest of the team. Maxine is the local tom boy. She has her hair cut shout, she wont ware the plaid skirt that the rest of the girl wear, and she wont let us call her Maxine, she makes us call her Max. she doesn't really have a specific job. She is a gunner, I give her a target and she shoots it. And she is good. I don't think I have ever seen her take more than three shoots at a target with out hitting it. Then there was Matt, the squad psycho, which ironically is what we call him. He spent a lot of time in one of the many labs on campus, we have everything form a standard chem. lab to a Quantum Physics lab. Lastly there is Katie. She is the brains of the group. I don't know why we call her Spot. Some one just called her that one day and it stuck. She was a genius; literally she had an IQ of 165. If I could not come up with a plan she could and if I came up with a bad one she would tell me, and I always listened to her. The last spot was open, there were supposed to be seven people total but we had lost one. He had left to go back to public school, so we were one man short. 


End file.
